


Guess we are Birds then

by Geekyelvenchick



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/pseuds/Geekyelvenchick
Summary: 3) Varaday - Canan era bowerbird fic. After the battle Vas gets given a plot of land with a rundown cabin on it (probably belonging to a farmer who fled before the fight and never came back) in lieu of actual money. He sets about fixing it up and glorying having a safe place to call home, while at the same time bonding with a recovering Faraday and falling in love. He accidentally builds them both a home without realizing it. Feelings ensue :PAhhhh When I saw who I had I was in a mental freak out and I so dearly hope I did this Justice  r at least my Vasquez did >.<





	Guess we are Birds then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/gifts).



Goody had called him a bower bird. Vasquez was puzzled at the nickname, he hadn't a clue if this was a southern term that people referred to. He didn't ask right away however, as he had nails held between his teeth. He was installing some new wood for the porch stairs. He did however grunt at his unannounced visitor then explained the meaning of it.

 

He was not building a nest, or whatever Goody was assuming to call him. Faraday was not his mate to impress. “He has some good ideas for how a home should look nothing more.”He would wave it off whenever a variation of the phrase was brought forth.  His heart had actually started to warm and open with each meeting with the man even before the battle.

 

The Texican sighed as he dried his brow eyes lifting to the man patching up holes on the porch. “Red? I am heading to help with the stubborn man now. Do you need anything from town?”He asked the Comanche who had stopped by to help for a bit. Vasquez figured it was to escape from town and Jack holding him down to some odd task.

 

It was a short yet slow ride down the slightly overgrown path to town, that left Alejandro to his thoughts. Thoughts on the house, the town,Faraday. He gave a nod to Anthony as he passed with more thoughts on Faraday liking the furnishings, would they need to have a bigger barn built, he’s already moved the bed ten times around the room. He still wasn't satisfied with the placement.

 

“You just gonna stand there all day Texican? Or are you actually going to come in and tell my doctor off?”

 

Joshua's voice asked him bringing him back to reality. Quickly, he realized he was stood in the doorway of the man's room, staring at Faraday. He could feel his ears burn with embarrassment as he stepped in and over to his chair.

 

“What happened this time?”Vasquez asked as he took his hat off studying the new and fewer wraps of gauze the other sported.”Hopefully it's good news, si?” he knew his question was innocent enough but Faraday wasn't going to have it. The shade of Red the Irishman’s skin bore hinted at that.

 

“Oh you know same old. What do you think? I'm a damn vegetable here. And the doc is insistent on me having a baby sitter. “Faraday fumed as Vas listened to his complaint. “I  ain't got much here other than sleep and help you build some fantasy home.”His voice trailed as the green eyes Ale had grown fond of moved off to the window.

 

He didn't know fully what Joshua felt. Hell maybe the house talk was too much stress. But he'll use if if it kept Faraday's feet out of the grave. It had been a rough time even getting him to this stage. It made Ale’s heart soar more than ever.

 

He also knew talking about a home made Joshua feel more at peace with his thoughts and the small smile, his eyes lighting up. This wasn't the Faraday he had first became acquainted with. In fact that man made his blood boil when the fool opens his mouth with the greeting he have given.

 

This Faraday was the one Vasquez was building for. To have with him for years, if the gamblers poor lack of judgment permitted him that wish.

 

A month passed again and the house was starting to get more finished. Just as Faraday had gotten the all clear to be released in a few weeks. But the damn roof.

 

“Estas malditas tablas, yacen jodidamente rectas.”

 

He frowns as he sealed up what might have been the millionth leak in the roof. The day before he was due to help Faraday out and into his care. The pair were now closer than ever, his heart hammered in time with the knocks to the nails.

 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”Sam’s voice comes from below him and Vasquez inwardly exhaled.

 

“No me cojas. I thought you were still out of state?"Vas asked smoothly as he could've heading down the ladder. He regarded the warrant officer as he went for some water. “Don't say you came back to collect my bounty. Eso no será amable contigo.”

 

Sam held his hands up however and Vas wondered how much Spanish the man knew. Hell he wondered how much free time Sam even had to learn it on top of the Comanche he spoke. Sam simply smiled at him,causing a long audible sigh.

 

“I finished the job. Knowing I was passing by and Goody would put me up for a few nights. Now, hearing you were still here as well as Red Harvest surprised me.”His former leader, he supposes, responds smoothly,”I'd figure you both would have left. Goody tells me you have been nesting though."He then added for what was good measure, perhaps to insure a reaction from Ale even.

 

“Nesting. I am not a woman what is he even saying está loco. I am rebuilding a home given to me to live in and make my own.”He defended and winced at how harsh he sounded. He did not mean to snap, he hasn't been sleeping with the dread he felt and it was unfair to Sam. “Lo siento mi amigo.”He apologized  and saw now that Sam was unphased by Vasquez as he had been back in the cabin when they first met. This many was scary at time,but that was besides the point

 

“Its okay I would be the same if Goodnight had called me a woman. He said something about Faraday and you moving in here and you building off what Joshua had told you,”Sam waved off as if Vas had not gotten mad.

“Like a bird building a nest for a mate he says. Is Faraday out soon?”He hears the curiosity in the man's tone as his friend looked to the home.

 

“Si. I hope he likes it, he's possibly going to hit me with his cane,” He pauses as a warm smile spreads on his face, “But he will love it when he knows he planned it.”

 

He watched as Sam hummed and stooped, sitting on a porch step.”Is that what you both call it?” he heard the darker Male ask him.

 

It struck him the Goody had, and every so kindly, told Sam everything. He took in a sharp breath as he squared his shoulders in preparation. “Si.”He spoke then before continuing,”Well no. I must keep company he. Its not like the guero has been in a good mindset.”He spoke truthfully, but he noticed that Sam had a look of knowing.  
  
“Faraday will like it, trust me. I think you are the only one of us he fully trusts and that is saying something to his Character.”The man offered which eased Alejandro’s thoughts and made his heart swell more with love for the fool.   
  
Perhaps he was the fool, he had this thought as he rode into town with Jack the horse in toe. Today was the day his Guero was to be released into his charge to be taken home. He snorted and chuckled as the look Faraday had given him to the news flashed in his mind. Faraday looked relieved, but also like he was willing to give Vasquez hell. They were both fools he decides as he gets to the hotel.   
  
“Took ya long enough,I was startin’ to think you took my Jackie boy and skipped town Muchaco.”Faraday snorts from the chair he was hold up in, his crutches besides him as he stared to Alejandro quizzically.   
  
“Cabron, I told you I’d get you si? And Jack hates me still, you know this.”Ale shorted as he dismounted and went to help the redhead up with a firm one armed motion. He noted how Faraday grimaced at the motion and how long it took to get him oriented on his feet, but once he was satisfied the male would not pitch over at the slightest gust of wind he helped him to the horses. Joshua was looking better these days, more healthy then Dead as Red had so wholeheartedly commented one evening at the saloon

 

“I got it. I ain't no damsel in distress.”He gets Faraday's first grumble as he helped  the man up into the saddle. He stepped back and holds his hands up in defense as he gets a look that says this much.

 

“Come Guero. Let's go back home.”Vas tells the man out of a force of habit. But it was their home, that's why he built it. He urged his horse on ignoring the questioning gase and noise Faraday had made to him.

 

They were halfway to the house, in fact, the house was just in view now, when Faraday started to question him.

 

“Hold up, they gave you that? You said. Why in the hell did you call it a shack. That ain't no shack or simple lookin’ cabin in the woods. “

 

Vas snorted at the man but continued. He'd answer when they got in inside he figured as he kept going to the home.”Let's just get in, si?”

 

As they both entered the home, with some struggles from Faraday's injuries. Vasquez chuckled as he hears Joshua gasp his eyes going to a shocked and mesmerized,”Welcome home,Joshua"He tells the man with a sense of pride before he he pulled into a breathtaking kiss.

 

“You fucking idiot. I knew the whole time you were planning to build. But half of me was wondering if you were going to wait on me"Faraday tells him and Vas has to close his mouth.”Honestly, I ain't that slow drugged up or not. I knew your plan from the start as soon as you kept asking me about how I would build a damn house. “ His tone was a amused one as Vas and him stared in eachother's eyes

 

Vas snorted as he looked to the man fondly then sighed as he realized"You just kissed me Guero.”He then said as a response to the other male.”Mi pájaro.”He then whispered as Faraday allowed him to be pulled closed and to be held securely.

 

They stood like that for a few minutes till Faraday was the first to move.”Vas? Did you just call me a fucking Bird?”He asked, the resounding laugh Alejandro sounded would be a sound they would share for the years they had left together.


End file.
